Dark Chance's Angel
by GurardianStar
Summary: Dark S.W.A.T Kats universe. Everyone needs an Angel even those who are unkind


Dark Chance's Angel  
  
Summary: I thought of this March 22, 2004 the day before my sixteenth birthday. It's from the dark S.W.A.T Kats universe. I think people (and Kats) can change even bad Ones. They just need something or some one to help them.  
  
He watched her sleep and thought 'How? How could one little girl change my entire life' She started shivering so he went and wrapped her in a blanket and held her close to him. Hoping his body heat would warm her. He looked at her sweet face and smiled not a cruel smile but a soft one, something he rarely did even for his best friend (dark) Jake. Jake and he and rescued her from some thugs that had chased her into the junkyard. They hadn't meant to rescue her just those thugs had been tearing up the junkyard. After they had beaten up the thugs who ran like cowards after the first two went down, Jake had been the one who had found her. She had been covered in blood and almost unconscious. He didn't know what possed Jake to help her but since he didn't protest if he had Jake would have left the girl to die. Jake carried her inside with him following behind. Jake pulled off her blood-covered clothing and cleaned her wounds. Jake then put an over sized shirt of his on her. Jake had just laid her down on the couch when Dark Kat appeared from the passage way to their hanger. Dark Kat's cripplings crawled over on to her, she woke up but didn't say a word she didn't move either. Dark Kat took one look at her before hissing, "What is she doing here?" He eyed her again but she didn't say a word or move. Jake answered by saying "We found her, some morons chased her into the junkyard, which is surprising with her wounds she should be dead." Dark Kat looked her over and said, "Your right she should be dead. So what do you plan to do with the child? Keep her?" Before he could have stopped himself he said "Yes, we need some one else around here and with a will like hers she might be helpful for us." Jake gave him a surprised look before saying he agree with him. "Fine just keep her out of my way. And don't let her interfere with our "work" understand." Dark Kat said before turning and going back to the hanger. His cripplings crawling after him. One fiddled with the girl's hair a moment before going after the others. After they were gone Jake gave his partner an odd look before turning the girl, who had sat up and was now looking around, and asked her. "What's your name kid?" It was then he noticed that the little girl was about 3 or 4 years old. "Don't have one just last name." She said in a small voice. "Well since your going to be staying with us you'll need one. How about Ashley?" Jake said. She stuck her tongue out at that name. Jake thought for a minute then said a few more names, which she also stuck her tongue out at. He then turned to his partner and said, "You try buddy." He thought for a moment, and then he realized that the girl was trying to walk to him but she kept stumbling. Suddenly she took a big fall. In one swoop he had caught her and swung her in his arms for a moment. She looked at his face then at Jake's and asked innocently "Are you my new daddy's?" both just looked at each other not knowing what to say. Finally Jake spoke "I guess so." "Goody my last daddy died, mommy died too. All I have is this." She held up a chain with an angel pennant and a dog tag on it. Jake read the dog tag. "Krad, is that your last name?" She bobbed her head yes. He looked at the pendant before saying "Well I think I now haw have a name for you." Jake turned to his buddy and asked, "What did you think of buddy?" "Angel" "Angel" she repeated before snuggling into his chest. Finally there in his arms she had went to sleep. That had been about 13 years ago, tomorrow Angel was going to be 16, and he wasn't ready to let his angel go yet. He kissed her forehead before laying her back in her bed, which was nothing, more then a glorified hammock he and Jake had made for her so long ago. (Dark) Chance turned a second to see not the beautiful teenager Angel had grown into but the little girl who for the first time in her life had a full stomach, a home, a bed and a daddy, well two daddy's. Jake loved her just as much as Chance and she loved them both, and as she put it very, very,very much for all eternity. Even if they were the Dark S.W.A.T Kats, she didn't care she loved them anyway and would always.  
  
The End (maybe hint hint)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
